


Triage

by dauntless_punk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M, Medical Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntless_punk/pseuds/dauntless_punk
Relationships: Orignal work - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Emergency

"16 year old male involded in a MVC, found in the passenger seat restrained! Combative and agitated in the field, couldn't give us a solid answer!" 

"Alright, let's transfer him on my count, 1... 2... 3! Let's start an IV line and get a Head CT now!" 

"..." 

The moment I came to, I noticed doctors swarming around me, I couldn't move and they all were scrambling for answers, trying to find who I am, who are my parents... 

"Let's get a chest tube in! His lung collapsed!" A nurse called out in panic, I felt something cold on my left side while a doctor took this matter into his own hands. 

All followed by a blunt sharp pain into my side which earned a painful cry as my response, thrashing in panic and fear. It felt like I could have breathed easier now but this is horrifying. Where are my dads?! I need them! 

"We found John Doe's identity, it looks like the school administration saw the accident take place. His name is Keith Aki! He's an 11th grader at Trestle Park Secondary." 

"Keith? I need you to open your eyes... can you do that?"

I weakly blinked in response, looking right at the doctor with complete fear in my eyes, fear that felt unbearable. 

"Keith, we called your fathers and they're on their way, but we need to get you into surgery right now... I'm so sorry for this but we're going to be right here." A voice... who's talking?! Wait, surgery?! No! This isn't happening! 

"Nurse, let's get him 2 MG's of Ativan and rush him in." 

I struggled at the doctor's decision and tried to fight the restraints off of me, only to feel something in that IV starting to kick in as a nurse kept my head from thrashing about... I felt myself heading into oblivion as my protests got weaker and weaker.


	2. The Waiting Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's Family waits in the waiting room...

The Aki's sat in the waiting room, nervous to hear about their son. Maverick was holding Oscar as tight as he can while Jayeko tried to comfort his partners the best he could. Alex was pacing around and hoping to find the doctor responsible for his care, getting more and more restless as his agitation grew under stress. 

"Alex, Jayeko and Maverick?" A voice called out from the doors. A man with a white coat stood before them and looked with empathy "Hi, I'm Doctor Ford, I'm working with Keith, your son." 

Alex immediately stood up to shake his hand "Dr. Ford, I'm Dr. Schmitt, one of the fathers for Keith. These two are also his fathers." He introduced with professionalism. 

Dr. Ford nodded and stayed still "I understand that you heard your son was in a accident?" 

"I looked into an arm fracture, leg fracture and a couple of broken ribs. He also has a chest tube in place to help his lung that was punctured. But I'm certain he's bound for recovery quite soon. I do need to keep him in for 2 nights to observe him." Ford explained as the fathers were relieved that it wasn't fatal. 

"I can take you guys in to visit him. However, only one adult can stay with him during the night..." 

\----‐----------------------------------------------

An hour passed which felt not too long as I started to open my eyes... My entire body felt like it's been crushed and I feel so out of it but I started recalling the crash, the ER, fading into oblivion as I panicked, trying to pull away from what's squeezing my arms 

"Keith, look up at me... You're okay, you're safe..." My gaze shifts back at the nurse that was gently placing me back to the bedrest. I hesitantly looked at the nurse and felt uneasy, everything hurts and I feel dizzy. 

"What happened to me?" I called out with exhaustion in my voice 

"You were in a car accident, we had to get you in surgery when you came in. Can you tell me how you're feeling from 1 to 10?" She explained in a motherly tone, it felt so reassuring even though I never had a mother figure around... 

"It feels like I've been crushed... around an 8..." I replied with as I made no attempts to struggle to avoid the pain 

"That makes sense, we'll take care of that. We did get in contact with your parents, they're here if you want them with you." She said quietly while taking care of the pain and making sure I'm comfortable and not too upset... 

Her hand softly stroking my hair felt too much as I felt tears streaming down my vulnerable face. I nodded to try and avoid that awkward gasp when people try to stifle their tears... 

"Its okay, Keith. You're safe..." she said quietly as I immediately started crying, not holding myself back anymore as it felt so futile. I sobbed into the nurse's calming gesture for quite some time, it felt so humiliating as I felt so vulnerable with her 

"I... I need them... I want my dads!" I sobbed out, feeling everything crashing down. 

"Alright... we'll get them. I just need you to calm down first..." she said as she rubbed my back. 

My breathing shaking and stiff while I agreed. Eventually calming down and wiping the tears away. 

Maverick knocked and had Oscar with him, walking in "Hey buddy... thank goodness you're alright." He said softly, sitting next to me as I waved "We heard what happened, sadly you're going to be here for maybe 2 days at best..." he said quietly 

"Well, I'm not surprised... I shouldn't have stormed out on you guys like this..." I said with remorse. "I'm sorry I made you guys worry like this..." 

Maverick held my free hand into his "It's alright. Things like this... usually don't happen but having these arguments does..." he said quietly "you're going to be okay. All of us aren't mad at you." He said as Oscar nudged me 

"So what happened with the other two?" I asked as I noticed it was only Maverick and Oscar. Which made sense since Oscar is legally required to be with Mav as a service dog. 

"Oh. Alex started having his panic episodes and Jayeko decided to take him for a drive to clear his head." Maverick explained to me 

"Ah... figures." I replied back, laying back in the hospital bed 

Oscar gave a smile as he laid his head on Keith's lap, wagging his tail "I miss you too, buddy... Tell Emma I miss her too..." I talked quietly, petting him with reassurance


	3. Home...

"Ow! Fuck!"  
I yelled to in pain as my nurse and doctor tried to get me up to they can fit me for a cast 

"Keith! Language!"   
I heard one of my dad's exclaimed before another spoke out "Alex, he literally just got in a wreck, of course this is painful. Anyways, its alright Keith. Curse it out" 

Geez, thanks Jay. Frankly he was right though. This shit is painful not as compared to the tube they stabbed into my left side 

"Alright, you're doing well Keith..." Said one of the nurses, finishing up casting up my arm as my leg are in a boot. It looked uncomfortable, I can say that but let be honest, I'm worried about being able to walk easily. 

"Alright, we are finished. We'll send you home with crutches and we'll set you up for a follow up in 6 weeks." Dr. Ford explained with a soft smile. Yeah, keep smiling buddy. You're not the one with a fucking tube in his chest... 

"We can go home now, I'm sure Emma misses you." Jayeko said with a smile, resting his hand on my shoulder 

"Please." I said with no hesitation, trying to lift myself up with the crutches. I feel like I can lose my balance before immediately backing out "Shit, I can't!" I exclaimed with panic as my nurse guided me down and heading to get a wheelchair to wheel my out with my parents. 

After a while, I remember being wheeled out to my parents car with Maverick by my side while Alex was in the drivers seat and Jayeko in the passengers.

I think I really need help trying to be more open with them... And I guess this is gonna take a lot more time than I can expect.

...

The End


End file.
